bAcK tO tHe PaSt
by iLLuSia1
Summary: Prof. Emmet Brown baut eine Zeitmaschine, und zusammen mit seinem Gehilfen Ranma reist er durch die Zeit. Dann macht Ranma einen riesigen Fehler. Er bricht in der Vergangenheit das Versprechen zwischen seinem Vater und dem Vater der Tendos...


Zurück in die Vergangenheit  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ranma gehört nicht mir, sondern unserer lieben Rumiko, genauso wenig wie der Film "Zurück in die Zukunft", wem der gehört weiß ich aber nicht. Ich borge mir beides aus, wobei vielleicht einige Leute was dagegen hätten. Das ist mir aber vollkommen egal.  
  
Noobiealarm:  
  
Ist doch klar, ich bin immer noch ein Anfänger. Ich bin aber jederzeit bereit mir eure Kritik anzuhören, nach euren Wünschen die Geschichte verunstalten und noch etwas zu lernen.  
  
( Teil I  
  
Nerima 16.6.1988; 13:26 Uhr  
  
Es war ein schöner Sommertag, die Sonne schien hell und alles war still und friedlich. Fast.  
  
Ein Pärchen, ein gut gebauter Jugendlicher von etwa 19 Jahren, gekleidet in ein rotes Stoffhemd und schwarzer Hose, und seine hübsche Freundin in ihrer Schuluniform, gingen die Straße entlang und schrieen auf einander ein. Es war einer ihrer größten Streitereien seit langem. Der Junge sprang plötzlich auf den Zaun und drehte sich weg.  
  
"Ranma, no baka!", empörte sich das Mädchen unten und drehte sich ebenfalls weg. So gingen sie still weiter.  
  
"Wie konnte ich nur auf die Idee kommen, sie heiraten zu wollen?" fragte sich der Junge halblaut.  
  
Als sie an ihrem Haus ankamen, sprang der Junge wieder vom Zaun. An das Haus war ein Dojo angeschlossen, worauf die Worte "Das Tendo-Dojo" standen. Im großen Garten, der mit vielen schönen Blumen dekoriert war, lag in der Mitte ein großer Teich, von Steinen umrandet. Ranma ging mit seinem Mädchen auf das Haus zu, und immer noch blickte er sie weder an, noch sprach er ein Wort zu ihr.  
  
"Hallo Ranma, hallo Akane", begrüßte sie Kasumi. "Wieder zurück aus der Schule? Was ist los?"  
  
"Ranma hält mal wieder nicht sein Mundwerk", kam es aus dem Mädchen heraus, dass auf den Namen Akane hörte. Kasumi, ihre Schwester, lächelte nur, so wie sie es immer tat. "Ranma, du kommst gerade richtig, da ist ein Anruf für dich."  
  
Akane ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinein und die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch. Ranma ging ins Wohnzimmer. Immer wieder fragte er sich, wie er auf den Gedanken gekommen ist, Akane heiraten zu wollen. So eine dumme Tusse. Er nahm den Hörer vom Tisch.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
Es war der Wissenschaftler und Erfinder Prof. Dr. Emmet Brown.  
  
"Hallo, Ranma, du musst schnell herkommen, Ranma. Ich hab eine neue Erfindung gemacht. Du musst heute Nacht unbedingt zum Parkplatz des Schulgeländes kommen."  
  
"Doc, was ist den los?"  
  
"Hörst du, Ranma? Ich werde dich brauchen. Sei also pünktlich um zwölf Uhr da."  
  
"Ja, ja", stimmte Ranma lustlos zu. Dann legte der Doc auf. Ranma ging mit Selbstmordgedanken auf sein Zimmer und überlegte, wie er sich überhaupt in Akane verlieben konnte. Langsam hatte er keine Nerv mehr mit ihr zu streiten. Es war ja auch immer dasselbe.  
  
-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-  
  
Nerima. Ranmas Zimmer, 0:13 Uhr  
  
Ranma hatte verschlafen. Als das Telefon piepte, schreckte er auf. Doc war dran.  
  
"Ranma? Bist du etwa eingeschlafen?"  
  
"Ich? Nein, wie kommen sie denn darauf?"  
  
Er sprang aus dem Bett und hüpfte aus dem Fenster. Dann sprang er auf das Dach und von da aus immer weiter Richtung Schule. In knapp zwei Minuten war er da.  
  
Auf dem Parkplatz rührte sich nichts, weder ein Geräusch war zu hören, noch sah man Licht brennen. Das einzige, was beleuchtet war, war ein Lkw, von der einzigen Lampe auf dem ganzen Parkplatz.  
  
Ranma sprang runter und ging auf den Lkw zu. Kurz, bevor er angekommen war, ging die hintere Klappe auf und ein Wagen rollte hinunter auf den Platz. Wie bei einem Ufo ging die Tür nach oben auf, und weiser Qualm stieg auf, bis schließlich der Doc heraus kam.  
  
"Ranma, schön dich zu sehen."  
  
Er drückte den Jungen, wobei er bei der Erwiderung beinahe erdrück wurde.  
  
"Doc, was ist das? Ein Delorean?"  
  
"Das ist, Ranma, eine Zeitmaschine...", sagte Der Professor feierlich. "Komm, ich zeig dir, wie sie funktioniert."  
  
Sie setzten sich rein, und der Doc fing erfreut an zu erzählen. Wie das Ding funktionierte, wie die einzelnen Teile funktionierten, wie und womit die Maschine lief. Glaubte Ranma zumindest. Er hörte dem Erfinder nie richtig zu, wenn er die Technik erklärte, stattdessen machte er sich lieber Gedanken über neue Attacken, oder über Akane. Wie nervig sie doch in letzter Zeit war...  
  
Sein Vater hat alles angezettelt. Er selber wollte das dumme, hässliche Mädchen nie heiraten, aber sein Vater ist auf die Idee gekommen vor Jahren, bevor die beiden geboren wurden, mit ihrem Vater ein Versprechen einzugehen. Dass Ranma eine von den Töchtern Tendos heiraten sollte, um die Schulen zu vereinigen...  
  
Doc zeigte nach hinten, machte den Mund dauernd auf und zu und gab für Ranma unverständliche Laute von sich. Der drehte sich instinktiv um und überlegte, wozu er sich noch mit ihr rumplagte, statt sie fallen zu lassen. Sie haben ja schon mal versucht zu heiraten. Es ist sichtlich in die Hose gegangen, denn es musste ja wieder in einem Streit enden. Ranma glaubte da kurz sie wirklich zu lieben, was aber auch schnell wieder verging. Den Fehler würde er nicht noch machen.  
  
Beide drehten sich wieder nach vorne, als Doc mit dem Finger auf ein Armaturenbrett zeigte, wo drei gleiche Daten in unterschiedlichen Farben leuchteten. Ranma nickte. Der Doc stellte eine neue Zahlenkombination ein und fuhr los. Immer schneller, bis zum Rand des Parkplatzes, wo der Zaun stand.  
  
Jetzt wachte Ranma auf. "Doc, wir reißen denn Zaun um!"  
  
Ehe er zuende gesprochen hatte, blitzte es, und der Zaun war weg. Zu sehen war nur eine kleine Ansammlung von Häusern etwas außerhalb ihres Standpunktes. Ranma blickte sich um. Von der Schule war nichts zu sehen, und vor allen Dingen: es war wieder Tag.  
  
"Doc? Wo sind wir? Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Hast du mir nicht zugehört, Ranma? Das ist eine Zeitmaschine! Wir sind jetzt in das Jahr 1688 gereist. Und ich muss dir noch was sagen, Ranma. Du musst zurückreisen. Alleine."  
  
-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-  
  
"Geschenk?"  
  
Ranma blickte Doc fragend an, als er das Gepäck zu einem alten Haus schleppte.  
  
"Ja, Ranma, ich bleibe hier. Es war immer mein Wunsch im Mittelalter zu leben, und jetzt geht er in Erfüllung." Er schaute dabei verträumt in den Himmel. "Du kannst die Zeitmaschine behalten."  
  
Das Haus war ein alter Schuppen, der schon, so wie er aussah, lange leer stand. Ranma verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie waren gerade in einer ihm unbekannten Welt gelandet, und Doc kam plötzlich auf die Idee ihn zu verlassen.  
  
"Ich meine es ernst, Ranma, du kannst durch die Zeit reisen, wo immer du hin willst. Das ist dir frei überlassen. Aber ich bleibe hier. Das ist meine Bestimmung. Du kannst mich ja mal besuchen kommen."  
  
Ranma nickte, half dem Professor, das Gepäck zu entladen und verabschiedete sich. Nun war das Ding wirklich seins. Einen Führerschein hatte er nicht, das war aber in dieser Gegend ziemlich egal. Er fragte noch mal nach, wie es funktionierte.  
  
"Ranma, du hörst nie zu!", sagte Doc grimmig, schien aber nicht beleidigt zu sein. Er erklärte ihm alles noch mal. "Und eins darfst du nie vergessen, Ranma. Begegne nie deinem anderen Ich. Wenn das passiert, kann das Zeitkontinuum auseinanderbrechen und die ganze Welt zerstören."  
  
Ranma nickte abermals, zerquetschte ihn in seiner Umarmung und stieg in den Wagen. Ohne zu überlegen tippte er das Datum 13.4.1968 ein, da wo sein Vater das Versprechen abgegeben hat, die Schulen zu vereinen. Das würde er erst mal aus dem Weg räumen, dann könnte er mit Akane normal reden, ohne dass die Verlobung dauernd stört.  
  
-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-  
  
Nerima, 13.4.1968, 13:14 Uhr.  
  
Ein rauchendes Auto parkte in einem Baum, während ein junger Teenager nach Hilfe suchte. Eigentlich brauchte er wen, der ihm sagen konnte, wo, und vor allen Dingen, wann er war. Kurzerhand nahm er das Auto hoch und stellte es hinter einem Werbeplakat. Dann ging er zielstrebig auf die Stadtmitte zu.  
  
Wie er sich freute, als er einen Passanten traf. Ein älterer Herr, vielleicht an die 30, schob einen Anhänger, vollbeladen mit Vodka und anderen alkoholischen Getränken, hinter sich her. Er hatte einen Kampfsportanzug an, einen Gi, und war sehr muskulös. Als er Ranma sah, freute er sich anscheinend auf einen kleinen Kampf, seinen herausfordernd knackenden Gelenken zu urteilen. Ranma war weniger danach zumute.  
  
"Hey, Opa, kennst du einen gewissen Genma? Der soll hier leben."  
  
"Was willst du von ihm?"  
  
"Kannst du mir sagen, wo er sich gerade befindet?"  
  
"Vor dir."  
  
Ranma sah den Fremden verblüfft an. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass der noch ziemlich unverschrumpelte Mann tatsächlich gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater aufwies. Er trug keine Kopfbedeckung, denn er hatte noch einige Haare auf seinem Schädel, sowie ein junges Gesicht beinahe ohne Falten. Man merkte ihm sein idiotisches Auftreten deutlich an, außerdem grinste er so blöd wie immer. Ranma hatte schon eine Idee.  
  
"Ich hab gehört, du hast den berühmten Happosai gespre... äh, besiegt. Also fordere ich dich zu einem Freundschaftsduell heraus."  
  
Genma nickte. "Du Kind willst mich besiegen? Ich hab einen wichtigen Termin, also beeilen wir uns."  
  
Für Genma sah der kleine Junge nicht besonders stark aus. Etwas gewellt wie eine Schlange und etwas verkrüppelt. Unter Happosais Training hatte er schon viel stärkere Gegner besiegt, so würde ihn auch ein kleiner Wicht nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er musste ihn aber schnell besiegen, da er mit seinem besten Freund Soun verabredet war.  
  
Ranma hatte da ganz andere Vorstellungen. Er wusste, dass sein Vater in seiner wirklichen Zeit schon keine Gewinnchancen hatte, da würde er ihn jetzt, wo er noch so jung und unerfahren war, locker schlagen. Zumal sein Mund auch stark nach Alkohol stank. Aber auf ein kleines Freundschaftssparring hatte Ranma echt keine Lust, ein einfaches K.o. mit einer Betäubung von einem Tag hielt er für angemessen. Er stürzte sich drauf. "Na los, ich mach dich fertig!"  
  
Genma stellte sich in eine sehr merkwürdige Stellung, die Ranma allerdings gut bekannt war. Er ignorierte es und schlug blind auf ihn ein. Genma wurde von seiner Geschwindigkeit und Härte der Angriffe überrascht und unterbrach seine eigenen Vorbereitungen, stattdessen versuchte er etwas Freiraum zu gewinnen. Ranma hieb immer schneller und doller auf ihn ein, bis Genma immer mehr wegstecken musste. Dann sprang er zurück, rief "Jetzt kommt die Saotome-Geheimtechnik" und trat Ranma mit einer Combo ins Gesicht. Siegessicher lies er seine Arme sinken und beobachtete seinen schwankenden Gegner. Ranma, im Vergleich zu anderen Gegnern, war nicht von so einem Schlag besiegt. Ehe Genma reagieren konnte, sprang Ranma schreiend auf ihn zu.  
  
"Waaaaaaah!"  
  
Er schlug nach Genma in einer Geschwindigkeit, dass dieser nicht einmal mehr abwehren konnte, ganz zu schweigen von einem Gegenangriff.  
  
"Kachuu Tenshin..."  
  
Genma war plötzlich außerhalb seiner Reichweite, mit einem Hilfegeschrei und schwankend am weglaufen.  
  
"He? Bleibst du wohl hier?" Ranma sprintete ihm hinterher. Doch Genma verschwand zwischen den Häusern und war nirgends mehr zu sehen. Ranma kehrte um und gesellte sich zu seinem Anhänger. So wie er Genma kannte, würde der zurückkommen und die Flaschen abholen. Er machte es sich kurzerhand auf einem Baum bequem und wartete. Und tatsächlich kam Genma keine zehn Minuten später und griff nach dem Wagen. Ranma sprang ihm auf den Rücken.  
  
"Du Feigling hast nicht einmal den Mut ehrenhaft zu kämpfen."  
  
Genma schrak hoch und rannte schreiend wie ein wilder umher.  
  
"Kachuu Tenshin..."  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte Genma seinen zukünftigen Sohn runter zu werfen, es gelang ihm aber nicht. Er schlug nur blind nach oben und fiel beinahe um.  
  
"Amaguriken!!!!"  
  
Um Genmas Kopf verwischte alles, Tausende von Fäusten waren zu sehen und Genma mit Ranma auf den Schultern wurde in eine Rauchwolke eingehüllt. Zwei Sekunden später brach er zusammen und Ranma sprang von ihm runter.  
  
"Das hast du davon, Alter."  
  
Genma lag ohnmächtig auf dem Boden und rührte seine mit blauen Flecken übersäte Fresse nicht mehr. Ranma legte ihn auf seinen Karren und trug ihn auf den nächsten Berg, schubste ihn von da auf der anderen Seite hinunter und grinste hämisch. Dann kehrte er zu seinem Wagen zurück.  
  
Na, war doch alles prima gelaufen. Jetzt gab es dieses Versprechen nicht, jetzt würde Ranma nicht mehr mit Akane verlobt, jetzt musste er sie nicht mehr heiraten. Ohne diesen Zwang würde er sich auch viel besser mit ihr verstehen. Keine Streitereinen, gar nichts. Er war praktisch frei. Und das beste daran war, dass er seinen Vater ein weiteres Mal für seine Blödheit verprügelt hat.  
  
Ranma stieg fröhlich in die Zeitmaschine und reiste zurück in seine Zeit.  
  
-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-  
  
Nerima, 17.6.1988, 14:54 Uhr  
  
Ranma klopfte an das Haus der Tendos. Akane müsste bestimmt schon von der Schule zurück sein. Wahrscheinlich würde sie fragen, wo er die Nacht verbracht hatte. Da würde er sich spontan etwas zusammenreimen.  
  
Akane machte tatsächlich die Tür auf und guckte Ranma gespannt an. Ranma guckte gespannt zurück.  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
"Akane? Ignorierst du mich? Geh aus dem Weg und lass mich rein!"  
  
Akanes Blick wechselte von fröhlich zu wütend, ihr Kopf wurde rot.  
  
"Ich hab gefragt, wer du bist? Der neue Freund von Nabiki? Siehst aber nicht so aus. Jetzt verschwinde, bevor du Schläge bekommst."  
  
Ranma riss nur die Augen auf. Was hat die da gerade gesagt? Sie wusste nicht wer er war? Sie wollte ihn auch noch zusammenprügeln? Und Nabiki hatte einen Freund? Ranma verstand keine der Welten mehr. Er riss die Augen noch weiter auf.  
  
"Daddy, hier ist ein Einbrecher!", schrie Akane. Dann zauberte sie einen Hammer. "Ich gebe dir fünf Sekunden Zeit von unserem Grundstück zu gehen. Sonst fliegst du."  
  
Ranma verschlug es immer noch die Sprache. Langsam würgte er seine Frage heraus: "Akane? ... Äh... Was ist los?"  
  
"Eins."  
  
"Erkennst du mich nicht mehr?"  
  
"Zwei."  
  
Soun sprang mit einem Knüppel und einer Monsterfratze aus der Tür. "Wer bist du und was medrohst du meine Akane??"  
  
Was sollte das? Wollen die ihn alle verarschen? Haben die Amnesie? Oder hat er was verbrochen?  
  
"Drei."  
  
Sie zählte seelenruhig weiter, während Soun mit seiner fetten hässlichen Grimasse neben ihr stand.  
  
"Akane, jetzt beruhig dich bitte. Es tut mir leid..."  
  
"Vier."  
  
"...leid, was ich gestern gesagt habe. Ich meinte es..."  
  
"Fünf!"  
  
"...es nicht so..."  
  
Waaam!  
  
Ranma traf Akanes großer Holzhammer, und er flog im hohen Bogen aus dem Garten. Weich landete er in einer Betonwand eines Hauses. Schlagartig erinnerte er sich, was er gemacht hatte.  
  
Er hatte das Versprechen aufgelöst. Das Versprechen, dass dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er Akane kennen gelernt hat. Dieses Ereignis hatte er soeben aus der Weltgeschichte gelöscht. Jetzt konnte sie sich nie mehr an ihn erinnern. Er hat Akane mit seiner Dummheit verloren. Wie konnte er das nur tun?  
  
Jetzt erkannte er, was er gemacht hat. Jetzt hat er alles verloren, geradezu weggeworfen. Alles, wofür er gelebt hat, aus bloßer Wut und Blindheit. Aus nicht erwiderter Liebe. Aus Dummheit. Alles verloren. Wie konnte er das nur machen?  
  
Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein?  
  
So blöd... das er sich aus Akanes Leben löschte?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
So, die Einleitung hat hier wirklich ein halbes Jahr rumgestanden, bis ich endlich gemerkt habe, dass ich nicht die Zeit dazu aufbringen kann neben meiner Self-Insert-Fic auch diese weiterzuschreiben. Auf diese Idee bin ich durch Spike aka Spike-vamp (oder so) gekommen, auf welche Weise, weiß ich auch nicht mehr. Er meinte auch, ich hab damit schon mal die Idee 'belegt', damit sie mir nachher keiner klaut, aber das ist Blödsinn, wenn ich nicht selber weiter daran arbeite. Wem ich diese Idee geklaut habe, oder sie toll findet, oder einen anderen bescheuerten Grund hat, kann sie gerne weiter- oder auch umschreiben. Würde mir sogar die Zeit nehmen und sie lesen ;). Falls ihr dazu was zu sagen habt, oder einfach nur Kommentare über diese Story ablassen wollt, könnt ihr mich unter scfreak.darkangel@web.de erreichen, oder die Kommentbox zuspammen.  
  
Also dann^^ bis bald... 


End file.
